What She Wants
by wonderwall85
Summary: Brittany gets what she wants.


_**I figured I'd give you guys a happy story to offset the sad one I wrote a few days ago. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all your kind words. They're inspiring, really. **_

**What She Wants**

Brittany gets what she wants; it's a simple as that. Santana hates it. Well, okay, she doesn't really hate it because when Brittany gets what she wants she smiles so brightly it's almost like the sun. No, no it is the sun because it warms Santana up every time, no matter what. So she doesn't hate it. She just…is annoyed by it.

Brittany wants to go to the zoo. It's Sunday. The day of rest. Santana knows because her father used to take her to church when she didn't have the ability to refuse him so she knows how it works. God created the world in six days, and on the seventh, Sunday, he took a break. If God can take a break every now and then, why can't she? Oh yeah, because Brittany wants to go to the zoo.

And Brittany gets what she wants.

It wasn't for lack of trying, really. Santana put up a good fight for about half an hour or so.

"_No."_

"_Come on!"_

"_No Brittany." _

_Her lip jutted out. "San…"_

"_No."_

_Her eyes rounded, her face fell, her eyelids fluttered and she clasped her hands together. "Santana." She drags the name out slowly. "Please?"_

"_It's Sunday Brittany. Tomorrow is Monday, and do you know what that means?"_

_Brittany stares blankly for a moment. "Are we singing that Rebecca Black song again?"_

"_What? No. I'm just letting you know that I'm not doing anything. It's Sunday. The day of rest."_

"_What's that mean?"_

"_It means that we rest." She snuggles comfortably into her pillow and sighs. "Jesus says so."_

"_Who says we can't rest at the zoo?"_

"_Jesus."_

"_You're making that up." Suddenly Brittany is wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing that sensitive spot in the crook of her neck and Santana knows that she better start looking for an outfit. "Please? For me?"_

"_Ugh Fine!" She's cursing in Spanish and Brittany is giggling because she doesn't know what they mean but they sound really funny and soon Santana can't help but laugh either. "But you owe me! Big time, mi amor. Big time."_

_Brittany smiles that 1000 watt smile and claps excitedly, and for a second, Santana feels her excitement too._

So, now they're at the zoo. Lima, Ohio's zoo is nothing to go nuts over. There's a petting zoo, full of goats and llamas and various birds that all peck at you whenever you get close enough. There's one giraffe that you can only see between the inch long spaces of several large slats of wood. There's a monkey exhibit, where all the monkeys hang around and throw shit at the glass windows. There's the reptile exhibit, which Santana refuses to go near because she finds things with scales disgusting.

And there's the penguin exhibit, that Santana finds herself standing by now. She's bent over the railing, pressing her forearms against the metal as she leans, crossing her arms at the wrists. She's bored, and hoping that Brittany will pick up on her body language. She should know better.

Brittany is next to her, oohing and aahhing like this is the first time she's ever been to the penguin exhibit, despite the fact that they are there like, every other friggen weekend. Being that it's Sunday, and pretty late in the afternoon, the usual crowd of families with screaming children have come and gone, leaving just a few late comers so the zoo is fairly empty, giving them a sort of privacy they wouldn't normally have gotten.

"Ooh Santana look at that one! Isn't he so cute?" Brittany is pointing at a particularly energetic penguin, who has decided to put on a little show for them it seems, sliding down the makeshift iceberg into the water, and hopping out again to repeat the process.

Pulling her sunglasses down the rim of her nose, Santana asks, "How do you know it's a boy penguin?"

"Cuz his name is Stanley. And with a name like Stanley he can't be a girl." Brittany reasons.

"How do you know his name is Stanley?"

"Cuz I named him, silly."

Santana nods, and resists the urge to roll her eyes. She could be home, in bed, with Brittany, doing…other things. Things that would be fun for the both of them. She's about to suggest as much when Brittany speaks again.

"Stanley is in love with Clyde over there." She says, pointing to the penguin on the other side of the exhibit, which seems to be resting.

"Oh yeah?" Santana deadpans, completely uninterested.

"Yeah. You know penguins are one of the many animals that exhibit homosexual tendencies?" Brittany spouts, as if reading from a textbook. "And they mate for life."

Santana perks up a bit. "I think I heard that somewhere too." She's watching Stanley now, closely. Watching as he slides into the water and then hops out, while looking over at his "mate," who seems completely uninterested. Suddenly she feels that his little show isn't for them…and that Brittany didn't ask to go to the zoo just for the heck of it. "It's cute. I guess." She mumbles noncommittally, wondering what Brittany's next move is.

"It's amazing." Brittany answers. "To be with the same pers—penguin forever? Isn't that amazing San? And they don't care what the other penguins think. They're just happy to have found each other."

Santana swallows thickly, wondering when her emotions had snuck up on her. She nods, grateful for the sunglasses hiding her watering eyes. Clyde has suddenly come to life, waddling over to Stanley before gently pecking at his ruffled feathers. Stanley shakes the last of the remaining water from his body before they both waddle into one of the nearby caves, leaving the girls alone.

"Aww, they're gone." Brittany mumbles sadly before pushing herself from the railing. She's about to walk toward the pretzel vendor when Santana grabs her wrist. "Hey—" Before she can finish Santana's lips are on hers, kissing her passionately but gently, letting her love transfer over. When they pull apart Brittany is nearly breathless, completely surprised. "What was that for?"

"For bringing me here." Santana says, smiling. She grasps both of Brittany's hands in her own. "For being you."

As usual, Brittany's confused. "I don't understand."

"But I do. Tomorrow, at Glee, I'm going to tell everyone about us."

"What? But I thought you said you weren't ready…" Brittany's silenced by another kiss, this one quick and gentle. A sweet lady kiss, she would call it.

"I'm ready to tell them." Santana says, and she can feel the weight in her chest lessen a little, because she knows it's the truth. "I might not be ready to announce it to the whole school yet, but I think our friends deserve to know." She can't believe she just referred to the glee club as friends, because any other day of the week they would just be losers she's been forced to endure because they harmonize beautifully. But it's Sunday. And she knows Brittany has wanted to share the news with everyone since they got back to school a month ago.

And Brittany gets what she wants.

"That's great Santana." Brittany whispers, smiling softly as she brushes the hair away from the brunette's face, tracing her fingers around the back of her ears and down her jaw line. "I'm so proud of you." She says just before kissing her again.

"Be proud of me tomorrow, after I've gone through with it. And make sure I don't chicken out." Santana says, intertwining her fingers with Brittany's as they walk toward the pretzel vendor.

"You won't. I won't let you."

"Good."

"So…do you think we'll end up like Stanley and Clyde?" Brittany asks as they walk lazily down the trail.

Santana thinks for a moment. "Only if you want us to."

"I do."

"Then we will."

"How do you know?"

"Hmmm…" Santana hums, breaking her grip to wrap her arm around her girlfriend's waist. "I know because you're Brittany…and…"

"And?"

"And Brittany gets what she wants."

**The End.**


End file.
